


Я знал, что ты останешься

by Cody_Helene, fandomStarbucks2019, Magdalena_sylar



Series: миди G - PG-13 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (sorta) - Freeform, Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Canon-Typical Violence, Captain America Sam Wilson, Don't copy to another site, F U, HEY RUSSOS, LET HER LIVE IT GODDAMN, Love Confessions, M/M, Nomad Steve Rogers, PEGGY CARTER HAD A LIFE, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Canon Fix-It, Steve Rogers would never, Wow, but i still love you bc did you see Seb's hair?, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 00:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cody_Helene/pseuds/Cody_Helene, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomStarbucks2019/pseuds/fandomStarbucks2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar/pseuds/Magdalena_sylar
Summary: Стив прожил жизнь, но такой ли жизни он хотел? Баки знает, что должен идти дальше, как это сделал Стив, но сможет ли он?





	Я знал, что ты останешься

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Knew You Would Stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768859) by [Cody_Helene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cody_Helene/pseuds/Cody_Helene). 

> Fix-it Мстители: Финал.
> 
> отбечено [madchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madchester/pseuds/madchester) и [MartaAdams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartaAdams/profile)

Стив сказал: увидимся через пять секунд. Но Баки знал правду и ответил, что будет скучать. Но, даже зная, внимательно слушал, как Брюс считает. На пяти тот остановился и, в отличие от Баки, запаниковал. На семи Баки убедился, что был прав и Стив не вернется. Он выдохнул и отошел.

Он не должен был надеяться, он же знал, как все закончится – Стив пойдет к ней, они потанцуют, проживут жизнь, заведут детей. Будут счастливы. И Баки был рад, что Стив обретет счастье, правда. Просто думал, что они тоже могли бы быть счастливы вместе. Он мог бы сделать Стива счастливым – по крайней мере, приложил бы для этого все усилия. Если бы у него был шанс. Но ему не дали этого шанса. Все, что он получил – «не натвори глупостей, пока меня не будет» и похлопывание по спине, а затем – пустую платформу.

Он был для Стива вторым, и это причиняло больше боли, чем должно было. Особенно потому, что Стив для Баки всегда был единственным – лучшим другом, любовью всей его жизни, его «вместе до конца».

Теперь Баки должен был выяснить, как жить без него.

* * *

Сэм пришел домой со щитом, и Баки вновь не удивился. Он не мог не знать, что сентиментальный ублюдок опять себя проявит. Баки пытался не задумываться, спрашивал ли Стив про него, обнаружив его отсутствие.

«Это не важно, он ушел», – напомнил себе Баки.

– Я думаю вернуться в Ваканду, – сказал он, не поднимая взгляда от книги на коленях. Он услышал, как Сэм споткнулся в соседней комнате, которую все еще убирал от пыли, скопившейся за их пятилетнее отсутствие, затем увидел, как тот выглянул из-за угла. Сэм выглядел грустным. На этот раз Баки удивился.

– Если это то, чего ты хочешь, Бруклин. Но тебе будут рады и здесь, на сколько бы ты ни задержался.

Сэм с серьезным лицом стоял в дверном проеме, опираясь на косяк и скрестив руки и ноги. Украл приемчик у Стива.

_Нечестно._

Сэм знал, что чувствует Баки. Пять лет в Камне Души сплотили их, сделали друзьями, которые больше не держали зла за попытки убить друг друга в прошлом. Пять лет тянулись так долго, что у них закончились темы для разговоров, и Баки начал рассказывать о Стиве, а Сэм слушал. И теперь по лицу этого дурацкого психолога было очевидно – он понимает, чего именно Баки хотел добиться.

– Я скучаю по тишине. – Баки отвел взгляд от Сэма, стоящего в «позе Стива». Тот фыркнул.

– Херня. – Сэм оттолкнулся от стены и подошел, чтобы сесть рядом с Баки на диван. – Ты не можешь жить без шума этого города. Ты просто скучаешь по Стиву. 

Сэм произнес это без тени сомнений, и Баки знал, что не сможет убедить его в обратном. Тот положил ему руку на плечо, и Баки просто опустил взгляд.

– Прошло только пять часов, с чего это мне скучать по нему? – тихо спросил он и услышал вздох Сэма.

– Пять часов для тебя, целая жизнь для него.

Баки не понял, что Сэм хотел этим сказать, но не стал даже пытаться спрашивать. Сейчас это было слишком сложно.

Через пару мгновений Сэм прервал тишину:  
– Знаешь, а он спрашивал о тебе. – В груди потеплело от удовлетворения, и Баки не стал сдерживать это чувство. – Он подозревал, что тебя там не будет, и все же постоянно искал глазами. Он соскучился по тебе. 

Баки покачал головой.

– Если б он соскучился, то вернулся бы раньше, а не столько лет спустя. – Баки практически почувствовал, как Сэм закатил глаза, но не поднял взгляд от коленей.

– Так он вернулся через три минуты, – попытался рассуждать Сэм, но Баки только грустно рассмеялся.

– Он вернулся через семьдесят лет! – И тут Баки осознал. Он понял, что именно сказал Сэм, понял, почему это причиняло столько боли.

У них наконец получилось – они были живы и здоровы, в одном и том же году, стояли рядом друг с другом. И Стив отказался от этого. Он прожил без Баки целую жизнь, ни разу не оглянувшись.

Баки провел без Стива всего несколько секунд, и боль от этого сдавливала грудь. Стив провел без Баки несколько десятков лет – и _жил_.

Жил, зная, что Баки все это время ждал его возле платформы. Жил, зная, что Баки будет ждать его всегда. Жил, зная Баки достаточно хорошо, чтобы, по крайней мере, подозревать, что тому было бы слишком больно ждать даже три минуты, которые понадобились Стиву, чтобы вернуться постаревшим, неся на себе отпечаток счастливой, хорошо прожитой жизни.

Стив смог жить без Баки. Баки знал, что ему придется бороться, чтобы жить без Стива.

* * *

– Со Скоттом сработало, – привел довод Стив, но Брюса это не впечатлило.

– Со Скоттом нам повезло. – Он даже не обернулся, продолжая возиться со своими техническими примочками, которым уделил последние минут тридцать. – Кроме того, как только ты начинаешь заигрывать с возрастными циклами, ускоряя их или замедляя, ты становишься богом, а в нашей команде и так слишком много ребят с этим комплексом.

Стив закатил глаза.

– Да ладно, Брюс, ну пожалуйста. – Он не мог поверить, что умолял. Единственный человек, которого он упрашивал за последние сто семьдесят лет – это маленькая Шеннон, которая в детстве безудержно носилась по дому Картеров. Это был странный опыт, если не сказать больше, – видеть, как Шеннон Картер росла и размышляла о будущем. Ну, ее будущее, его прошлое. Все, что ему оставалось, – надеяться, что на самом деле с ней ничего этого не произойдет. Ну, с _этой_ ней.

«Путешествия во времени слишком запутанны», – подумал Стив.

– Послушай, я не знаю, почему это так важно для тебя, чувак. Ты прожил полноценную жизнь и, наверное, будешь жить еще лет десять минимум. Будь доволен, ты получил все, о чем мечтал… 

Стив вскочил с табуретки.

– Я не получил его, – прошипел Стив, и Брюс наконец-то оглянулся через плечо, осторожно глядя на Стива. – Я пытался вернуться, я все испробовал. Но юный Тони еще не мог помочь, Пим отказался, а ты был еще ребенком. – Стив фыркнул и скрестил руки: – Я не _жил_, Брюс, я застрял. Ждал. – Стив был рад, что Брюс не спросил, кого «его», хотя подозревал, что тот уже знает. Сэм точно знал.

Доктор оценивающе посмотрел на него, склонив голову. Наконец он вздохнул, потирая глаза под очками.

– Это опасно, – предупредил Брюс, и Стив понял, что тот дрогнул. – Я могу случайно ошибиться с возрастом и убить тебя. И не уверен, как это сработается с твоей сывороткой, не знаю, что произойдет, если случайно сделаю тебя ребенком. Твое перерождение может обнулиться.

– Ничего страшного, – беззаботно заявил Стив, поражая Брюса. – Я уже передал щит и с легкостью переживу, если снова стану креветкой. Сейчас есть лекарства, которые могут мне помочь. 

Брюс глубоко вздохнул.

– Хорошо.

Впервые с того момента, как обнаружил, что Баки ушел, Стив улыбнулся по-настоящему.

– Точно? – спросил он, и Брюс кивнул.

– Я подумаю над этим, поговорю с Фрэнком и Шури, посмотрим, есть ли у них идеи, как сделать это наиболее безопасно. – Стив не стал сдерживаться и порывисто обнял Брюса. Из-за его новых размеров ощущения оказались странными, но Брюс на мгновенье обнял его в ответ и затем продолжил: – При одном условии.

Стив отстранился и кивнул, ожидая продолжения.

– Расскажи ему, что ты чувствуешь, прежде чем мы попробуем. Если все получится и… Убедись, что он тоже хочет тебя, Стив, потому что после этого у тебя впереди будет целая жизнь. И если он решит, что хочет прожить свою без тебя, как ты прожил без него… Ну, я не хочу увидеть, что с тобой тогда будет.

– Но он же знает? – Стив не знал, как реагировать.

Баки знал _его_, они расставались, ссорились и бились и друг с другом, и друг за друга. Конечно, он знал, что Стив все время пытался вернуться домой. Конечно, знал. Должен был знать. Потому что если Баки подумал, что Стив бросил его… 

_Блядь._

* * *

Сэму нравилось заставлять Баки выходить из дома. Похоже, ему было полезно «выползать из норы». Баки же предпочитал диван в гостиной скамейке в парке, но иногда было приятно сидеть на солнце и наблюдать, как остальные люди живут своей обычной жизнью, не особенно задумываясь о том, скольким пожертвовали друзья Баки, чтобы вернуть их всех обратно.

И иногда Баки хотел быть одним из этих людей. Их так пленяла повседневность, что даже скучные маленькие жизни казались захватывающими. Баки завидовал – он хотел жить вот так, легко. Без супергероев, без спасения мира и без Стива.

_Стив._ При мысли о нем представился взгляд синих глаз, обрамленных морщинами.

Баки вздохнул и обхватил голову руками. Он пытался не думать об этом – о том, чтобы быть не таким важным как Картер, занять второе место, получить утешительный приз, – и только тогда чувствовал себя хорошо. Сэм помогал ему отвлечься, хотя сначала сопротивлялся, говорил, что Баки должен поговорить со Стивом, пригласить его выпить кофе, но в конце концов смирился.

Они начали выходить на прогулки, изучая совершенно новый для Баки город. Иногда он узнавал места и видел вспышки из прошлого: здесь они шатались пьяными, там мелькнул свитер Стива, дерущегося с каким-то хулиганом в переулке… Сэм помогал получить новые воспоминания, но не заменить ими старые – Баки только вернул их и не собирался с ними расставаться, – а все это совместить. Новые улицы, новый век, новые друзья.

Иногда он был счастлив, иногда понимал, что на этот раз улыбка на его лице была настоящей, иногда Сэм заставлял его смеяться каким-нибудь дурацким каламбуром или глупой шуткой. Но большую часть времени ему было больно.

Сэм говорил, что видит эту боль в глазах Баки, даже когда тот смеется. Именно в такие моменты он настаивал на его встрече со Стивом. 

– Ты не сможешь двигаться дальше, пока не отпустишь прошлое, – говорил Сэм, и Баки жалел, что подружился с психологом.

Детский крик заставил Баки убрать руки от лица, вскинуть голову и с беспокойством посмотреть в ту сторону. Он расслабился, вздохнул и опустился на скамейку, когда увидел, как мать утешает плачущую девочку, которая потеряла равновесие и упала с каменного ограждения.

Он начинал нервничать, и нужно было чем-то себя занять.

У Баки уже дергалась нога, когда он решился позвонить Сэму и предложить помощь с новой миссией. После возвращения из Камня Души Баки сказал ему, что не хочет снова геройствовать, что его полностью устраивает мирная жизнь. Они оба знали, что это ложь, но последствия безделья настигли его только сейчас.

Он вытащил из кармана телефон, включил его и рассматривал номер Сэма, пока экран не потемнел. Баки ненавидел признавать, что был неправ. Положив телефон рядом на скамейку, он наблюдал, как мама выводит дочку из парка. Счастливая нормальная жизнь.

_Нормальная_. У него никогда не будет ничего нормального, он знал это. Надо смириться и двигаться дальше. Баки вздохнул, потянулся к телефону и вздрогнул, когда тот зазвонил у него в руках.

«Номер неизвестен», – значилось на экране. Баки пожал плечами и поднес телефон к уху. У него все равно не было занятий получше, можно поговорить и с незнакомцем. Не успел он ответить, как в трубке прозвучало: _«Барнс»_. Он со стоном откинул голову.

– _Хилл._

Он хотел сказать ей, что нет, не желает быть мальчиком на побегушках у Фьюри, и, да, уверен в этом, но потом вспомнил, зачем взял трубку. 

\- Есть заказ?

Мария помолчала, затем откашлялась. Должно быть, он удивил ее, и это произвело на нее впечатление

\- Для начала мы называем это миссиями, а не заказами. Заказ – это убийство. – наконец произнесла она.

\- Ладно, у тебя нет заказа. Зачем тогда звонить мне?

\- Ты ценнее простого наемника, Барнс. Я могу вызвать двадцать других агентов, если будет мне нужно, чтобы кто-то просто умер.

Или она могла бы сделать это сама, Баки был в этом уверен. Тем не менее он закатил глаза в ответ. «Да мой зад прямо офигенная ценность», – сказал он себе. 

– Тут нужно действовать… деликатнее.

Баки выпрямился. Когда он был Агентом, все его миссии были «деликатными». Пока его программирование не разрушили.

Он никогда не будет скучать по Агенту, но уже немного скучал по миссиям посложнее, чем просто убийства. Скучал по осмысленным операциям.

– Что за миссия, Хилл? – снова спросил Баки. Мария вздохнула.

– Уилсон пропал, нам нужно, чтобы ты нашел и вернул его.

– Буду через полчаса. – Баки нажал отбой, сунул телефон в карман и побежал к дому Сэма.

* * *

Прошло два месяца с тех пор, как Стив вернулся, Брюс уже почти нашел решение, а Стиву все еще не удалось поговорить с Баки. Он пытался, но трусил каждый раз, когда дотягивался до телефона, чтобы позвонить ему, или приближался к входной двери Сэма.

Но он почти решился, с каждым днем был все ближе к тому, чтобы позвонить. Сэм подбадривал его, уверяя, что Баки возьмет трубку, но прямо сейчас Сэм был в командировке. Поэтому Стив направился к Ванде.

Он несколько раз говорил с ней после возвращения, но ни разу лицом к лицу. Сказать, что Стив удивился, увидев ее, было бы преуменьшением.

– Имя выбрали? – спросил он, открыто рассматривая ее. Ванда закатила глаза, но улыбнулась, одной рукой поглаживая округлившийся живот.

– Я думала насчет Томаса, – она замолчала и улыбнулась еще шире, – и Уильяма.

– Близнецы. – Ванда кивнула. Он обнял ее. – Поздравляю, малышка. Кстати, где Вижен? Я не видел его с Ваканды. – Отстраняясь, Стив заглянул в квартиру, но не упустил, как погрустнело ее лицо. Она жестом пригласила его внутрь и закрыла дверь.

– Шури пока не нашла способа вернуть его, – догадался Стив, и Ванда грустно улыбнулась.

– Она все еще работает над этим и клянется, что получится. – Слеза скатилась по ее щеке.

– Принцесса сможет. Она гений, я не думаю, что тебе есть о чем беспокоиться, – попытался утешить ее Стив. Ванда фыркнула.

– Я даже не сказала ему. Собиралась, но потом случился щелчок, а когда я вернулась, его все еще не было, – проговорила Ванда, рассеянно поглаживая живот. Стив взял ее за руку и притянул в объятья.

– Он вернется к тому моменту, когда им придет время появиться, я уверен в этом, – прошептал он в волосы Ванде, целуя ее макушку. Она кивнула.

– А у тебя как дела? – спросила Ванда, сдерживая усмешку. – Есть какой-нибудь прогресс в возрождении проекта «Возрождение»? 

Стив закатил глаза, услышав это название, и покачал головой.

– Если и есть, то Брюс не сказал мне. Кроме того, мне нужно поговорить с Баки, прежде чем мы запустим процесс. 

Ванда подняла бровь.

– И? Чего ты так долго ждешь? 

Стив уставился на нее.

– Я становлюсь таким... Ванда, ты когда-нибудь говорила своему лучшему другу, что… что ты… – Стив не мог закончить предложение, он не знал, что собирается сказать Баки, в этом и была проблема.

– Моим лучшим другом всегда был мой брат, так что нет, было бы немного странно сказать ему, что я хочу с ним трахаться. – Ванда пожала плечами, развернулась, а потом устроилась на диване, похлопывая по подушке рядом. Стив потерял дар речи.

– Я не хочу с ним трахаться, – возразил он, но Ванда просто поморщилась и сбросила туфли.

– Не пытайся лгать мне, это очевидно для всех, у кого есть глаза. – Должно быть, она увидела ужас на лице Стива, поэтому улыбнулась и добавила: – Кроме Баки.

Ванда развернулась на диване и подняла ноги.

– А теперь помассируй мне ступни, я на восьмом месяце беременности и весь день на ногах, – сказала она с милой улыбкой, отлично зная, что Стив не сможет отказать.

* * *

Стив увидел его, как только вышел от Ванды и закрыл за собой дверь. На Баки была новая униформа, очень похожая на самую первую. Стив потерял дар речи и ощутил легкую зависть – почему Баки получил боевые штаны, а Стива всегда запихивали в спандекс. Именно тут он понял, что увидел Баки впервые за шестьдесят с лишним лет. Тот выглядел хорошо, а волосы были прибраны и не скрывали глаза.

«Когда он начал работать на Фьюри?» – спросил себя Стив, вспоминая, что Сэм на прошлой неделе говорил обратное.

– Бак? – Он услышал свой голос, прежде чем понял, что сделал: его любопытство одержало верх.

Баки остановился, утратив целеустремленный вид. Стив с абсолютным ужасом наблюдал, как тот словно сжимается, превращаясь в совершенно другого человека, совсем не такого, каким был несколько секунд назад, уже не настолько сильного и уверенного. Он повернулся к Стиву.

– Стиви, рад тебя видеть! – сказал Баки, изо всех сил стараясь прийти в себя, но счастливая улыбка противоречила его позе и затравленному взгляду.

– Извини, не смог выбраться на вашу встречу с Сэмом, был занят с Фьюри. 

Стив открыл рот, чтобы спросить: «Что?» Он ничего об этом не знал. Но Баки продолжил: 

– Кстати, я сейчас шел на брифинг, важная миссия и все такое, так что увидимся позже? 

Стив был уверен, что это не вопрос, поэтому не стал отвечать, а Баки не стал ждать ответа и ушел туда, куда шел.

Стив сморгнул слезы, скрываясь за незапертой дверью Ванды.

* * *

– Будь осторожен, ты единственный, кому я доверю такое дело, – это были последние слова, которые Мария сказала Баки, отправляя его в едва державшуюся последнюю отрубленную голову Гидры, где, по их мнению, держали Сэма.

Баки был осторожен. Он тихо, одного за другим, снял охранников и вошел внутрь, но его там встретили, его ждали. Он спустился на три этажа под землю, прежде чем его одолели и схватили. И вот он сидел, привязанный к креслу, похожему на то, времен славы Зимнего Солдата, пока они болтали о том, что наконец вернули своего Агента. Он наблюдал, как один из них подошел с блокнотом в руке.

– Желание... – начал он, и Баки не смог удержаться от смеха. Мужчина посмотрел на него и продолжил: – Ржавый, печь. 

Баки уставился на коротышку, стоящего перед ним.

– Ты мой новый куратор? – спросил Баки. – Вынужден отметить, что тебе не хватает _самцовости_, – поддразнил он, окидывая взглядом комнату. Шесть охранников – оскорбительно мало! – смотрели на него и мужика с ним рядом – видимо, лидера.

– Рассвет, – продолжил тот. 

Баки зарычал:  
– Ты говоришь по-английски? Или на русский перейдем?

– Семнадцать, – произнес мужик громче, явно раздражаясь.

– Ты знаешь, не сработает. Во мне поковырялась африканская принцесса, гений, филантроп. Она вычистила Гидру из моей головы.

– Добросердечный, девять, возвращение на родину, один, грузовой вагон, – мужчина фактически выплюнул последние слова. Баки поднял бровь, плечи коротышки опустились, и он закрыл книгу. – Вырубите его и киньте ко второму, пока я не решу, что с ними делать.

Баки закатил глаза, когда к нему приблизился один из охранников – он знал, что будет в ярости, когда очнется.

«По крайней мере, я буду с Сэмом, – успел он подумать перед тем, как на его висок опустилась рукоять пистолета. – Шикарно».

* * *

– Ванда? – услышал Стив, приближаясь к лаборатории Брюса.

– Беременна. – Голос Марии. Стив остановился за дверью, внимательно слушая.

– Клинт?

– В отставке.

– Я?

– Не агент.

– Т`Чалла?

– Управляет страной.

– Питер?

– Он еще ребенок.

– Ты? 

Мария вздохнула:  
– Брюс. Стив буквально наш последний шанс вернуть их. Твоя машина готова к работе? 

«Вернуть кого?» – заинтересовался Стив.

– Как только он поговорит с Баки… – начал Брюс, но его прервал громкий удар. Стив заглянул в комнату и увидел Марию, которая стучала кулаком по столу, глядя прямо в глаза Брюсу Беннеру; она не выглядела испуганной, а вот гигантский зеленый человек растерянно отступал назад.

– Миссия Зимнего Солдата провалена, его схватили, и именно я отправила его туда одного, – зарычала она, и Брюс отшатнулся. – Ваша машина готова, доктор Беннер? – Мария никого из них не называла по имени с момента падения Щ.И.Т.а, и Стив удивился, услышав, что она это сделала сейчас. Видимо, он и правда постарел, раз ему понадобилось так много времени, чтобы это заметить.

– Миссия провалена? – наконец спросил Стив, входя в комнату. Хилл обернулась на его голос.

– Рада, что ты наконец-то перестал прятаться и присоединился к нам, Кэп. – Она оттолкнулась от стола и выпрямилась, совсем как это делал любой из солдат, которых видел Стив в своей жизни.

– Я больше не Капитан, – безразлично произнес Стив, – и где, черт возьми, Баки?

Мария убрала руки за спину.

– Мне придется попросить тебя поднять свой щит в последний раз, Роджерс. И Сэм Уилсон, и Джеймс Барнс пропали на миссии, и у меня нет агентов для их поисков. 

Стив глубоко вздохнул и кивнул.

– Покажи мне, где искать, и я верну их, Директор, – сказал Стив, наблюдая, как ее задело упоминание должности. Директором Щ.И.Т.а все еще значился Фьюри, но все знали, кто на самом деле у руля. – Но щит я не возьму, теперь он принадлежит Сэму.

Мария кивнула.

– Я вытащила Номада из норы. Брюс, запускай машину.

– Я… я еще не тестировал ее, – возразил Брюс, но Мария уже шла к выходу, разговаривая по телефону. Брюс развернулся к Стиву. – Ты уверен? – Он явно нервничал, поэтому Стив улыбнулся ему ободряющей, как он надеялся, улыбкой, и кивнул.

– Я готов, Док. Покажи, где встать.

* * *

Стив ожидал боли, сильнее или подобной той, что была во время эксперимента проекта «Возрождение»; он ожидал громких звуков и хотя бы одной иглы. Вместо этого он тридцать секунд стоял на какой-то платформе внутри энергетического барьера, а потом все закончилось.

Он сошел с платформы, ощущая разницу. Хотя сыворотка не позволяла его телу совсем уж одряхлеть, он почувствовал, что сейчас с плеч слетели прожитые годы, словно он очнулся после дурного сна.

– Хорошо выглядишь, Роджерс, – услышал он слева от себя голос Брюса и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него с улыбкой.

– Сработало? – спросил он, но по тому, как сияло лицо Беннера, понял, что эксперимент прошел успешно.

– Я не уверен, как долго продержится эффект и как он будет сочетаться с твоей сывороткой, но ведь мы так и не знаем, как именно она на тебя повлияла. Ты все еще можешь быть бессмертным, несмотря ни на что. Сейчас твои жизненные показатели стабильны, и, определенно, нам нужно будет провести много тестов. Но, думаю, на данный момент можно сказать, что у нас все получилось.

– И все? – недоверчиво спросил Стив. Брюс улыбнулся.

– Да, у тебя есть задание, которое нужно выполнить, а у меня – серьезное научное достижение, которое нужно уничтожить.

– Халк крушить? – спросил Стив, и Брюс усмехнулся, качая головой.

– Давай, иди за своим Баки.

* * *

– Эй, Бруклин, просыпайся.

Голос вытащил его из темноты. Баки почувствовал, как его хлопают по лицу, и попытался отмахнуться.

– Слава богу, Бак. Сесть можешь? – спросил голос. Баки застонал и открыл глаза, чтобы увидеть металлические решетки, а за ними Сэма со щербатой улыбкой во все лицо.

– Черт возьми, чего ты улыбаешься, твоя спасательная команда только что попала в плен, – произнес Баки, опираясь на руку и поднимаясь в сидячее положение. Улыбка Сэма слегка поблекла, но, очевидно, эта новость его не сильно обеспокоила. – Со мной никого не было, Уилсон, я один.

Сэм пожал плечами.

– Значит, придется выбираться самостоятельно: Сокол и Зимний Солдат снова в деле.

Баки улыбнулся. Сэм все еще отказывался называть себя Капитаном Америкой, говорил, что себя им не чувствует. Баки не сказал ему, что так будет всегда. Это звание слишком знаковое, слишком важное. Когда-то, еще на войне, Стив тоже жаловался на это, и Сэм будет волноваться на эту тему еще долгие годы. Вот так действовал щит: если ты думаешь, что слишком значим для этого, ты не станешь Капитаном Америкой, если считаешь, что недостоин – скорее всего, ты им и станешь.

Стив стал, и Баки не сомневался, что и у Сэма получится.

Баки поднялся на ноги, не давая мыслям о Стиве или об их недавней встрече задержаться в голове.

– Хорошо, давай посмотрим, что тут у нас. – Он подошел к двери и осмотрел замок и петли. _Хлипкие на вид._ – Полагаю, костюм и щит у тебя забрали? – не оборачиваясь, спросил он и присел на корточки, осматривая металлическую дверь. Сэм хмыкнул.

– Да, они тупые, но не настолько.

Баки приподнялся, ухватился за нижнюю перекладину и оперся живой рукой о стену. Он оглянулся через плечо и ухмыльнулся Сэму.

– Спорно.

Оттолкнувшись от двери всем весом, он снял ее с петель. И, проходя через открытый проем, практически почувствовал, как Сэм закатил глаза.

– Человек-открывашка… – проворчал тот, и Баки улыбнулся.

– Притом весьма коварная. – Он ухватился за решетку двери в камеру Сэма, вырвал ее, и тот выскочил в коридор еще до того, как Баки успел до конца открыть дверь.

– У тебя тут довольно глубокая рана, – Сэм указал на место, где охранник ударил его, затем повертел его головой, – кроме того, может быть легкое сотрясение мозга.

Баки только отмахнулся, засмеявшись.

– Все будет хорошо, Сэм, давай уходить. Кто-то должен был услышать шум.

– Приятно видеть тебя, чувак. – Сэм с улыбкой хлопнул его по спине с такой силой, что затрещали кости. – Ну а теперь говори, какого черта ты тут делаешь?

Баки решил ответить, когда они выберутся. Он был уверен, что стоит им задержаться, в любую секунду ворвутся охранники и схватят их.

– Хилл нужна была рука помощи, и на этот раз я решил ее протянуть. – Баки оглянулся на перепачканного Сэма, затем опять перевел взгляд на тускло освещенный коридор впереди. 

– Долго тебя здесь держали?

– Три дня.

Они добрались до места, где коридор пересекался другим, и Баки услышал выкрики приказов и топот ног. Он оттолкнул Сэма к стене и приготовился ловить пули рукой, но никто не стрелял. Мимо прошла группа людей, которые на них даже не взглянули, направляясь в противоположную сторону. Сэм выдохнул.

– Что-то не так, – прошипел Баки. Сэм откашлялся и кивнул. – Хочешь проследить за ними? Или пойдем к их боссу.

– У нас нет оружия, поэтому я бы сказал, что попытка уничтожить охранников Гидры станет большой ошибкой, – ответил Сэм, и Баки был с ним согласен. Если бы он был один, без безоружного Сэма, о котором придется беспокоиться, он бы без раздумий последовал за охранниками, но вдвоем с Сэмом они были уязвимы.

– Раскомандовался, – сказал Баки с ехидной улыбкой.

* * *

Вторая группа головорезов Гидры вбежала в комнату. Стив закатил глаза, перешагивая тело одного из последних охранников.

Он пробыл на базе около пятнадцати минут, а десять охранников уже лежали без сознания. Стив улыбнулся вновь прибывшим. Они на мгновение растеряли решительность, и он улыбнулся еще шире. Приходилось признать, что он скучал по всему этому.

– Что ж, начнем? – спросил Стив, подбегая к бойцам, схватил ближайшего за форму, швырнул его через плечо на землю, а затем ударил щитом по лицу, вырубая и, вероятно, ломая ему нос.

С остальными он обошелся так же, оставив в сознании только одного. Стив толкнул его к стене и схватил за горло.

– Где вы держите пленных? – требовательно спросил Стив. Его дыхание было ровным, но кровь стучала в ушах. – Клянусь, если кто-нибудь из них ранен, я убью вас всех.

– Капитан Америка не... убивает. – Охранник отбивался, его лицо побагровело. Стив немного разжал хватку, чтобы тот мог дышать.

– Хорошо, что я больше не Капитан. – Охранник ахнул, и Стив решил, что дал ему достаточно времени, поэтому надавил сильнее, чем вначале. – И ты будешь первым, если не скажешь мне, где Зимний Солдат, – прорычал он. Мужчина вцепился в руку в перчатке.

– Шесть… шесть этажей вниз. 

Стив кивнул, впечатав его головой в стену и позволив телу упасть на пол.

– Спасибо, – сказал он потерявшему сознание солдату, забрал его пистолет и исчез в следующем коридоре.

Он _найдет_ Баки, и ему все равно, кого придется убить, чтобы достичь цели.

* * *

Коридоры были пустынны. Баки и Сэм легко вырубили троих охранников и забрали их оружие, прежде чем двинуться дальше.

В конце концов они достигли места, откуда доносились приказы.

Мужчина, который их отдавал, выстрелил, едва взглянув в их сторону, однако сильно промахнулся.

– Сейчас мне не до тебя, Солдат. Похоже, у твоей организации больше возможностей, чем я думал. – Он отвернулся от экрана, и Баки хватило беглого взгляда, чтобы заметить как мелькает что-то серое - некто отбивался от нескольких охранников одновременно.

Баки скрыл удивление. Он узнал стиль боя, но решил подумать об этом позже.

Сэм вышел вперед, казалось, не обращая внимания на пистолет, хотя на нем совсем не было защиты.

– Йохансон, нам известно, что у тебя есть информация, где Локи и Тессеракт. Если ты передашь нам эти данные, я смогу предоставить тебе временный иммунитет, несмотря на твои преступления против человечества, – произнес Сэм, и Баки уставился на него.

– Так вот почему мы здесь? Капитан, ты не можешь просто… – Его прервал неожиданный выстрел – Баки был слишком сосредоточен на Сэме, чтобы заметить, как главарь снова поднимает пистолет. Баки резко обернулся к Йохансону.

Тот выронил пистолет, в ужасе уставившись на кровь на своем плече. Он гневно зарычал и нырнул за пистолетом, но Баки был быстрее, отталкивая оружие ногой и грубо поднимая Йохансона с пола.

– Думаю, твое время вышло, мы тебя забираем, – прорычал Баки, надевая наручники на его запястья. – Не нужно было стрелять в него, Роджерс, – сказал Баки, не оборачиваясь. И услышал фырканье.

– Не нужно было сводить с него глаз. Знаешь, он ведь собирался застрелить тебя.

Баки не стал отвечать, просто потянул за наручники и толкнул Йохансона вперед.

– Щит и крылья Капитана, – требовательно произнес Баки. Йохансон закатил глаза и кивнул на соседнюю комнату.

– Твое оружие тоже там, – сообщил Йохансон, и Баки перевел взгляд на Сэма, который как раз туда направился.

– Я думал, ты умер, – прошептал Стив, но Баки отчетливо его услышал. Это была их старая избитая шутка на двоих. Кривая усмешка скользнула по губам Баки, когда он наконец посмотрел на Стива и слегка удивился тому, что увидел.

– Я думал, ты старше. 

И когда Стив рассмеялся в ответ, Баки мог думать только о том, насколько он скучал.

* * *

С отчетом они разобрались быстрее, чем ожидали. Рану Йохансона обработали, и, хотя он пока ничего им не рассказал, он был стабилен и готов к допросу. И Баки захотел сам его провести, чем вызвал неодобрение Марии и смех Сэма.

Он уже выходил за дверь, когда кто-то схватил его за руку. Он ожидал этого, но надеялся, что успеет улизнуть. Раньше у него получалось.

Баки поморщился от этой мысли, и Стив быстро убрал руку, вероятно думая, что сделал больно. Баки наблюдал, как Стив смотрит на него печальными глазами. Тот откашлялся. 

– Прости… – начал Стив, проводя рукой по волосам. Баки пожал плечами и развернулся, собираясь уходить. – Эй, Бак? – Тот обреченно выдохнул и снова посмотрел на Стива. – Мы можем поговорить минутку? Я хочу кое-что тебе рассказать.

– Не знаю, Роджерс, у меня был очень длинный день. – Баки не позволил себе заметить, как поник Стив, не позволил увидеть его разочарованный взгляд. Сделай он это, облажался бы по-полной – сдался бы, принял Стива обратно.

– Ладно, я просто… – Стив замолчал на секунду. – Мне кажется, я должен объяснить. 

Баки покачал головой.

– Ты ничего мне не должен, Стиви, и никогда не был, – напоследок произнес Баки его прозвище. – Я рад, что ты пошел к ней, ты заслужил счастливую жизнь. – Он похлопал Стива по плечу и наконец ушел.

Это было правдой – по крайней мере, отчасти. Стив действительно заслуживал счастливой жизни, все это знали. Если бы только Баки мог убедить себя, что на самом деле рад этому.

* * *

– Ты должен выслушать Стива, – сказал Сэм на следующий день. Баки горько рассмеялся.

– Я ничего не должен. – Он сидел на диване, поставив на колени миску с хлопьями, и наблюдал, как они размокают. Сэм отвлекал его от очень хорошего завтрака.

– Хорошо, _ему_ нужно, чтобы ты его выслушал. 

Баки швырнул миску на стол и подскочил к Сэму, стоявшему у книжной полки.

– А мне был нужен он! – закричал Баки и смутился, когда Сэм в ответ улыбнулся. – Что?

– Ты впервые признал это, Бруклин.

Баки опешил.

– Нет, я не...

– Ты всегда клялся, что рад за него, – прервал его Сэм.

– Я рад за него, – только и смог ответить Баки.

– Слишком поздно, ты уже признался, – поддразнил Сэм и посерьезнел: – Он вернулся за тобой, Баки, и он снова молод, снова Стив с отличной задницей.

Баки фыркнул в ответ, но веселье быстро прошло.  
– Неважно, что он вернулся, неважно, молодой он или старый, ты это знаешь. Важно то, что я оказался для него на втором месте, и хотя он знает меня достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать, насколько нужен мне, все равно даже не пытался ко мне вернуться. – Слезы навернулись на глаза, хотя он и пытался их сдержать. – Я не смогу быть рядом с ним, зная, что я лишь запасной вариант.

Сэм выглядел встревоженно из-за этих слов и уже открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но его прервал настойчивый стук в дверь.

– Я открою, – прогнусавил Баки и пошел к двери, на ходу вытирая глаза.

– Ты правда так думаешь? – спросил Стив даже прежде, чем он успел осознать, кто перед ним. И Баки не знал, что ответить.

– Стив? Что ты тут делаешь? – уставился на него Баки, вытирая глаза с еще б_о_льшим усердием. 

Разглядывая его, Стив на мгновенье заколебался.

– Сэм написал мне, сказал, что это важно, – пожал он в итоге плечами.

– Да, для моего здравого рассудка важно, чтобы вы двое разобрались с этим дерьмом и перестали использовать меня в качестве посредника, – сказал Сэм, проходя мимо и перекидывая пиджак через плечо. – Я обещал Ванде полететь в Ваканду, чтобы быть там, когда возродят Вижена, сама она не может, срок слишком большой. – Он махнул рукой в направлении двери.

– Я тебе это еще припомню! – прокричал Баки ему вслед. В ответ Сэм показал ему средний палец и исчез на улице. Стив откашлялся. – Хмм... Ну, заходи.

Стив закрыл за собой дверь и проследовал за Баки в гостиную, где до сих пор мокли хлопья.

– Итак, – начал Баки, рухнув на диван. Он сделал удивленное лицо, когда Стив сел на кофейный столик перед диваном, а не рядом с ним. Тот в ответ пожал плечами. – Сколько ты слышал?

Стив на мгновенье задумался.

– С «я ничего не должен».

Баки недовольно на него уставился:  
– Значит, все. – Стив кивнул. – Господи, нам нужно обсудить твою привычку подслушивать.

– Нам нужно много чего обсудить, – ответил Стив. 

Баки вздохнул, проводя рукой по лицу:  
– Так и есть.

– Ты и правда веришь в то, что сказал? – Вопрос Стива прозвучал одновременно со словами Баки «Я сказал, что буду скучать».

Стив удивленно посмотрел на него и жестом предложил не останавливаться.

– Когда ты уходил, и я сказал, что буду скучать, я знал, что ты не вернешься. Но от этого не стало менее больно. – Баки минуту разглядывал свои руки, пытаясь решить, что говорить дальше, о чем спросить. – Сэм сказал, что ты не удивился моему отсутствию, когда вернулся. – Баки закусил губу. – Ты действительно понимал, что меня это настолько расстроит? Что я не буду ждать твоего возвращения?

– Бак… – произнес Стив, но это был не ответ.

– Ответь на вопрос, Стив.

– Да. 

Баки ожидал этого, но на глаза все равно навернулись слезы. Он кивнул.

– Почему тогда, Стив? Я знаю, ты любил ее, но… – Баки подавил всхлип.

– Бак? Баки. Посмотри на меня, пожалуйста. – Стив обхватил пальцами его подбородок и приподнял его голову. Баки удивился, увидев, что глаза Стива тоже полны слез.  
– Мой трекер перегрелся при последнем прыжке. Сбой, который Брюс не предвидел. Я пытался вернуться, клянусь. К кому бы я ни ходил, никто не мог мне помочь, все, что я делал, все, что я _пытался_ сделать – это вернуться сюда, к тебе. – В глазах Стива была только искренность, но Баки в них не смотрел.

– Но что насчет…

– Пегги? – закончил фразу Стив. Баки кивнул. – Я пришел к Пегги, и мне не пришлось долго объяснять, чтобы она поняла. Она позволила мне остаться с ними, с ней и ее мужем, пока я не решил, что хватит бездельничать и пора устраиваться на работу. Бак, она построила свою жизнь, да, я жил с ними, но я не жил _с ней_. 

Из глаз Баки выкатилась слеза. Стив стер ее большим пальцем.

– Значит, ты не остался там, не на самом деле? 

Стив помотал головой.

– Нет, придурок, на первом месте ты, – Стив улыбнулся сквозь слезы, – до самого конца. 

Баки кинулся вперед, притягивая его в объятия.

– Сентиментальный сопляк, – пробормотал он в плечо Стива, смеясь, но того, видимо, все еще что-то беспокоило. Баки слегка откинулся назад, все еще обнимая Стива за плечи. – Что такое?

Стив все еще витал в своих мыслях, его рука рассеянно скользила по спине Баки, он и не догадывался, какую дрожь это вызывало. Баки осторожно его рассматривал.

– Стив? – спросил Баки, и тот очнулся. – В чем дело?

– Есть еще кое-что… – неуверенно сказал Стив. Баки поднял бровь.

– Ладно, и что это? 

Стив отвел отсутствующий взгляд.

– Я… я…

Баки засмеялся и покачал головой, стаскивая Стива со стола на диван.

– Смелее, Стиви.

– Я думаю, что влюблен в тебя. – Баки застыл на секунду, а потом снова рассмеялся. Лицо Стива осунулось, и он перевел взгляд на колени. – Не понимаю, что тут смешного, – сказал он через мгновенье, и Баки понял, что Стив воспринял смех как отказ. Эта мысль ужаснула его, и он прекратил смеяться. Он сел на корточки перед Стивом и взял его за руки.

– О, Стив, я смеялся не над этим. – Баки с улыбкой поднёс руку Стива к губам, и тот смущённо нахмурился. – Я думал, ты уже догадался, что я по уши в тебя влюблён. Иначе с чего бы мне расстраиваться, что ты не вернулся?

– Ты… Ты влюблен? – спросил Стив, и его взгляд просветлел. Баки кивнул.

– Да, идиот, я в тебя влюблен. – Он выпустил одну из рук Стива, чтобы обнять его за шею и притянуть ближе. – Прости, что избегал тебя, – прошептал он. Стив помотал головой.

– Я должен был сказать тебе раньше, – возразил он, придвигаясь ближе.

– Может быть, но я все равно по тебе скучал.

– Тебе не пришлось ждать шестьдесят лет.

– Азартный сопляк.

– И все же ты меня любишь, – сказал Стив, а Баки кивнул.

– До самого конца, – пообещал он, наконец-то сократив расстояние между ними и поцеловав своего лучшего друга.


End file.
